brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Brooklyn Nine-Nine Wiki:Guidelines
Brooklyn Nine-Nine Wiki is a free online fandom wiki about everything related and dedicated to NBC series Brooklyn Nine-Nine. All user are welcomed to contribute's here as many as you can to making sure this wiki be a better place. Homever, there are some rules that we hoped you can follow. ''What's a Good Detective do'' # It'll be much better if you signed up as registered user, instead of just being an anonymous. # It wouldn't hurt you to just leave a Summary about your edit. # There are some Stubs page that can use some of your help. # Creating a characters or episodes pages that haven't exist yet would be helpful. # If you have trouble with another user, it is best to talk through with him/her. ''Being a Bad Detective'' # Doing an Inappropriate edit, such as adding more spacing and rewriting a correct sentence. # Write a false, fanon, or information that haven't been confirmed yet on pages. # Creating a page that have nothing to do with the series or the wiki. # Insulting, harassing, or threatening another user regarding their race, gender, sexuality, nationality or orientation. # Spamming an edit or comment just to get yourself an extra badges. # Removing templates or sections from the page, even thought the sections appear to be empty. # Removing a content from the page without any reasons. # Editing or deleting someone profile page without their concern. # Excessive using of a Profanity word. We know that sometimes Jake or the other characters say it, but it didn't mean that you also can freely say it on this wiki. # Inserting or providing a personal information in your profile or other pages. Remember that Jake and the other detectives can't help you if something bad happen. # Provide any pornographic sites. # Given spoiler to the other user without their approval. # Doing an edit warring with another user. # Do not read this Guidelines isn't an excuses for your bad behaviour. ''Media'' At The 99th Precinct, Amy will appreciated any of your help regarding about completed a case file with a proper pictures and videos from a reliable source or intel. ''Pictures'' * Be sure that your organizing the pictures chronologically. * Naming them properly, so other people can easily track them. ** Acceptable name: *** "S06x01 Honeymoon 01.jpg" *** "S02x07 Jake calming down the criminals.jpg" *** "Season 6 promotional pictures 01.jpg" ** Unacceptable name: *** "DXV3HS6RKFHYU7D5SH4GQ.jpg" *** "Screenshot 12-02-2019 09H13O27M56V29.jpg" *** "Pictures 21.jpg" * Do not spamming any duplicates photos that exactly look same as the other pictures. ''Videos'' * Only upload a video that come from a reliable sources. Like the official youtube channel of Brooklyn Nine-Nine or NBC. * Do not changed the video title into something else. ''Category'' To be added soon ''Blocking & Warning'' Whenever when your broke one of these rules, you will be issued yourself a warning. If you disregard the warning and keep doing an action that againts these rules, and admin will be happily to given you a block. The time period of block can go from a few days, month, years, and finally permanently based on the degree of your break. Category:Guides